


Joy

by Moransroar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maternal Instinct, Omega Tony Stark, Paternal Instinct, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Tony sees Peter with May's newborn baby, and realizes a thing or two that he never thought he wanted.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 281





	Joy

They had been working down in the workshop together when Peter got the call. His pregnant aunt had gone into labor just a few hours before, and had just delivered a healthy, happy little baby. Peter’s first ever cousin. He’d flung himself around Tony’s neck in celebration, and then urged them to go to the hospital immediately to go and see.

Tony had rarely seen Peter more excited for something than he appeared to be to meet his cousin. It was endearing, the way he huffed under his breath every time traffic stopped, or they had to pause at a red light, the way he tapped his foot impatiently in the foothold of the car and looked out the window in anticipation until he spotted the frontside of the hospital and practically vibrated in his chair, which to Tony was reminiscent of a puppy being taken to the park.

He could only smile.

They went up to the room and were met outside by Happy, who had just gone out to grab two cups of coffee, and was bringing them into the room. If the text he’d sent them was anything to go by, they’d just had a long night, though according to Happy it was all more than worth it.

He opened the door for the two visitors and Peter’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he spotted his aunt sitting up in bed with a little bundle against her chest. Tony followed him into the room, and when Peter was done hugging May tightly, he gave her a celebratory squeeze on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek, which clearly took the both of them a little by surprise.

Since Peter and Tony had gotten together, Tony and May learned to get along despite any differences they might have had, although they weren’t _exactly_ good friends. Tony understood, though. May was a very protective being, and she was very careful with Peter, for all the right reasons. But once Tony could show her that he took care of her only family, the initial apprehension had melted away into cautious trust, which Tony was still working on earning every day.

One thing they must have surely agreed on, however, was that Peter looked absolutely adorable cooing at the baby in May’s arms.

Tony had seen Peter in all kinds of states, had seen him act all degrees of soft and sweet, and yet this hit him differently. The corners of his mouth twitched up when the little thing in May’s arms reached up toward the face that Peter had brought very close and nearly poked his eye out, and yet all Peter did was smile a particularly soft thing.

Tony already knew he was a goner, but at that moment, he could have melted through the floor.

“What’s her name?” Peter asked reverently when May had announced that it was a girl.

May looked up at Happy, who looked like he was about to cry (again, undoubtedly), holding the two coffee cups still.

“Joy.”

Peter’s eyes crinkled when he smiled back at the baby again, and repeated the name softly.

“Hey Joy. How’s it going little lady?”

May shifted in her bed a touch, and Happy came over with the coffee.

“Do you want to hold her, Peter?”

Peter wore an expression that clearly said ‘do you even have to ask?’, and so May shifted the baby into Peter’s arms, showed him exactly how to hold her, where to support her – but as Tony watched, it was as if he never even needed the guidance in the first place. He held the newborn like a pro, surprising everyone present in the room.

But Tony the most.

As he watched Peter smile ever so softly down at the baby, something warm bloomed in his chest that made it nearly impossible to breathe when Peter looked up at him and the grin he wore was more radiant than Tony had ever seen it, eyes wide and bright. Tony had been the subject of many of Peter’s smiles, but this one absolutely took the cake.

And while Tony had never seriously considered having children for many reasons that he didn’t care to get into too often, at that moment he absolutely saw the appeal.

“Tony?” Peter’s voice was soft when it got through the thick cloud of Tony’s thoughts, and the older man blinked at his lover to show that he was listening. “Everything okay?”

Tony’s heart squeezed and he sent Peter a gentle smile, taking a step forward so that he could put his arm around the younger man and look down at Joy over his shoulder. He realized that there might be a pretty serious conversation in their near future, prompted by the arrival of Peter’s cousin, but right now that didn’t frighten Tony half as much as it would have on any other day.

“Yeah,” he breathed, “Everything’s perfect, Peter. Just perfect.”

“She sure was something, huh?”

Peter’s head barely managed to hit the pillow before Tony spoke the question toward the ceiling where he’d just laid down himself, still panting.

The younger man frowned a little, and propped his head up on his arm, elbow sinking into the pillow. Peter himself hadn’t quite caught his breath either, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, limbs relaxed.

“I’m sorry, who?” He asked, because who on earth could Tony be thinking about when they were literally just having sex? Why was Tony thinking of a ‘she’ when Peter had been doing his very best to keep him entertained?

Tony looked as if it had to be obvious who he was talking about, his brows pinching together to mirror Peter’s confused look for a second.

“Joy,” he said.

“Oh!” Peter’s brows shot up toward his hairline this time, “Oh, Joy. Yeah. Yeah, she definitely was. Really cute.”

“I know you’ve been thinking about it,” Tony prompted, giving a little smile to encourage Peter. He knew that Peter must have thought it was a sensitive or sore subject, considering any time it came up Tony would either cleverly extract himself from the conversation, or change the topic. The truth was, he’d never given it much thought, had never seriously considered it, until Peter came along. Or, correction, until he saw the potential the second Peter held Joy.

Peter kind of shrugged, and pulled a face that Tony knew meant that he was trying not to show that Tony was absolutely right. When Tony gave him a look showing Peter that he saw right through it, Peter relented.

“A little bit,” he admitted.

“Well, so have I,” Tony admitted as well, and gave Peter’s surprised and somewhat anxious look a reassuring smile, “In… I’d say in a rather good way.”

Peter looked like he was holding back _something_ , although Tony didn’t quite know what. Not just yet.

“Does that mean that… you would…” He trailed off to let Tony finish his sentence.

“Have kids with you? Yeah. Yeah, I think that might be something I—”

Tony couldn’t finish his sentence, because Peter had thrown his arms around his neck and was effectively squeezing the air out of his lungs. Tony chuckled, and put an arm around him, combing his fingers through the damp hair at the back of Peter’s head.

“Oh my god,” Peter chanted, “Oh my god, oh my god that’s amazing. Tony, that’s fantastic. What on earth? What—I mean, holy crap. What made you change your mind?”

Tony let his head fall back and watched with hooded eyes as Peter straightened his spine over the small cot standing only a few feet away from the bed. He had his back to Tony, who was still more exhausted and yet more exhilarated than he’d ever been in his entire life, but soon turned around with a little bundle in his arms.

 _Their_ little bundle.

Tony had only just woken up from a much-needed nap, which he’d taken together with their newborn daughter, and now that she had woken up around the same time as he had, Peter picked her up out of her cot to help her find her sleepy way back to her mama. He cooed down at her, stroking a rosy cheek with the very tip of his index finger. He’d already been such a natural with Joy, but he radiated fatherly instincts now, visibly enamored by the tiny thing in his arms. Again, Tony’s heart surged. And this time, it was all the more special, for she was theirs and theirs alone.

“This,” Tony sighed, and Peter looked up from admiring their daughter, inquiring.

“This, Peter. This made me change my mind.”


End file.
